


Tree Climbing

by narwhalicorn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Badly Negotiated Kink, Cultural Differences, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Food Sharing, M/M, Mentor!Dwalin, Notsexuallyinept!Bilbo, Playful!Kili, Tree Climbing, Universe Alteration, cockblock!Bofur, courting, future kink, protective!Fili, these boys need to communicate with words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalicorn/pseuds/narwhalicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili realizes he wants Bilbo about the same time Bilbo starts courting him as a dwarve.  Things become complicated when Kili doesn't notice, and tries to court Bilbo as a hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3/Hobbit fandom! This is my first attempt at writing a fic. I hope you enjoy it! :)

It felt like the company had been marching for days. They were running short on supplies and even shorter in temper. Only Fili and Kili remained in good spirits, running ahead of the slowly trudging party of dwarves and one melancholy hobbit to see what lay ahead.

In truth, they were in a surprisingly beautiful expanse of forest. The sun was filtering warmly through the trees, and the ground was carpeted with soft moss and scattered with bushes laden with edible berries.

"Thorin!" Kili shouted. 

Thorin leveled him a weary glance.

"We should set up camp here."

"There are many hours yet until sunset and we have ground to cover," Thorin grumbled.

Before Kili could open his mouth Fili jumped in. "We are running low on supplies and rations. We don't know what we will see in the days ahead and this region is rich in edibles and dried wood."

"Aye. Taking the day to stock up now could save us in the weeks to come," advised Balin.

Thorin sighed. He was tired and his company was exhausted. He knew he had been pushing them hard. Rather than argue or acknowledge his heir's insight he dropped his pack on the ground. "Make camp!" He ordered.

Fili and Kili shared a knowing smile before helping the others unload.

Bilbo had been lagging far behind the company. He had missed the entire discussion and was only slightly confused by the sight of the dwarves' preparations for the evening so soon. Rather than open his mouth to question and engage anyone for conversation or, more likely, taunting he settled himself beneath a tree and promptly fell asleep.

\--

Kili felt delighted with their find and that the company was getting some much needed rest. While his ability to sell an idea was lacking, Fili more than made up for it, and that was the way it was supposed to be. 

He had felt exhausted by the marching, and running back and forth. Now that he had the opportunity to sit still he found he couldn't.

Their camp ground was full of life and sun, and he couldn't keep himself from flitting between the dwarves trying to engage them in play and conversation. After exhausting who he assumed to be his last potential victim, he slumped down next to Fili who had been watching the display with amusement.

Kili frowned when he saw the laughter in his brother's eyes, which made Fili laugh out loud.

"How can you sit and do nothing?"

"How can you possibly still have so much energy?" 

Kili countered by giving his brother a pointed stare and raising one eyebrow.

Fili chuckled again. "Right. Stupid question." He sighed before continuing, "I think you have forgotten someone."

The younger dwarve scoffed. "I have pestered every dwarve in this lot, and no one has enough life in them to react to even the smallest prank."

Fili merely smiled and gestured across the clearing. At the edge of the campground Bilbo sat slumped over on his pack dozing.

"There is someone who could use a little of your... inspiration," Fili taunted. Kili smiled broadly and strode over to the tree.

Bilbo was having the nicest dream. It had to be a dream because of the warm breeze over his face and soft grass under his calves. He was back at the Shire and sitting in his garden with an enormous tray of ripe fruit at his side. He was taking it in turn to slowly sample each and pause to breathe the sweet air. A proper hobbit afternoon, and he was quite lost in it.

"What a lovely bed, Mr. Boggins!" Kili called.

“What was Kili doing in the Shire?“ Bilbo thought, "Those dwarves never wait to be invited."

Kili smirked down at the hobbit. While he looked entirely comfortable, he knew that the cramping and sore muscles one gained from sleeping in such a fashion would be deeply regretted by the plushy creature. The sun had shifted lower and the tree was no longer shading Bilbo from the light.

"Go away..." Bilbo muttered. Why he thought he could order the sun was beyond him, but it was distracting him from his garden and fruit, and his neck was starting to hurt.

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" Kili leaned forward and gently placed his fingertips over the hobbit's exposed neck. Then he carefully moved them up, individually, as if his hand were a large insect crawling up Bilbo's face.

Bilbo flailed and woke with a jolt. He reached to free his sword from the scabbard but found it lodged uncomfortably under his hip.

"I guess you are a little more than a grocer," Kili teased, eyes sparkling merrily.

Bilbo glared up at the young dwarve still very close to him. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to tell him off for ruining a perfectly good and well needed nap, but as soon as he straightened his head to level a glare he felt the tightness in his neck and merely cringed.

"A bit sore are we? Fili tells me I give excellent massages," Kili offered, although his face still spoke of mischief.

"No, thank you. I've had quite enough of your spider hands for this day."

Kili smiled.

"Look, if you're just going to stand about laughing at me you may as well make yourself useful," Bilbo fussed.

"And what use would you rather make of me?" Kili crowded closer to Bilbo and batted his eyelashes.

Bilbo was tired, sore, dirty, and the last thing he needed was an entirely too pretty dwarve with sunlight in his hair playing with him. He was barely awake and blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You could start with a tray of fruit!"

"I'm surprised you even noticed. You seemed to have fallen asleep on your feet. You must not have had a chance to look around at all. Do all hobbits have such strong plant senses?" Kili remarked thoughtfully.

Bilbo groaned. He had not meant to engage in further conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"This area is very plentiful. Fili and I spotted it much earlier in the day. Even the trees are ripe with fruit."

At that, Bilbo's eyes snapped open and quickly looked around. When all he saw were healthy green plants, but no visible fruit he glanced at Kili and raised an eyebrow.

Kili laughed. "Well not here! Obviously, it wouldn't do to camp inside of a major food source. How could we hunt if we scare off the game just by being here?"

Bilbo sighed. He resigned himself to see this through because obviously Kili wasn't going to let up, and he hadn't the heart nor will to tell him off. At least this was better than walking.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Kili bounced up quickly from where he was squatting in front of Bilbo and reached out a hand.

“Thought too soon,” Bilbo brooded miserably. He reached up and took the young dwarve’s hand. He had barely gripped it before he was pulled directly onto his feet. Once upright, he felt fully awake and was again made aware of all the tight, sore and sprained areas of his body. It must have shown on his face because Kili looked at him knowingly.

"Are you sure?" Kili teased, wiggling his fingers at Bilbo.

"Yes! Quite sure, thank you!" and while his tone was annoyed the distraction made him smile. "I believe I was promised a bounty of fruit."

"Indeed you were, Master Hobbit. Right this way," and with that he linked arms with Bilbo and strolled off with a bemused look on his face.

"Do you intend to escort me, as if I were some lass you were courting? I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of walking by your side without getting lost." Bilbo protested. 

Bofur overheard that remark as they moved through camp and guffawed after them, "Aye, by the look of those faces I'd say there are two lasses doing the courting!" This taunt caused a ripple of laughter through the camp and even Thorin was left with a smirk on his face.

Confusticate these dwarves! He grabbed Kili by the hand and walked briskly out of the camp.

"Now who is escorting, whom?"

Bilbo ignored the remark and stormed forward. He honestly hadn't noticed his hold on Kili and at this point he no longer cared. He needed to get as far away from the group as was reasonably possible. He was tired, sore, hungry, and he did not need to hear their recycled jibes about his face, thank you very much.

He must have said some of that out loud because Kili was no longer dutifully following him. 

Once Bilbo felt the resistance in his hand, he turned around fully expecting a confrontation. He needn't have worried because Kili wasn't even looking at him.

Kili had not scouted this far with Fili earlier. He had been too amused to protest when Bilbo dragged him off into the unknown, and had the experience to note the direction they took. While he was surveying the passing surroundings he was dumbstruck by the canopy. Most notably the soft, full, juicy looking orbs that seemed to weight down every branch.

It took Bilbo a moment to follow the line of Kili's sight up. "Maybe there is something to say about hobbit plant senses," he mused.

Kili merely nodded.

For a moment they stood there, still holding hands, admiring the bounty above them.

Bilbo came to himself first and gently pulled his hand away. He walked purposefully forward, examining each of the trees before finally returning to Kili and sighing. "Well, there's nothing for it. Every single branch is far too out of reach. I would sooner return to stale conversation than stare covetously at fruit as unattainable as that in my dream."

This remark snapped Kili back into his normal humor. He widened his stance and tilted his head. "Unattainable, you say?"

"I may not know all the secrets of dwarves, but I am rather certain you are not as tall as a man!"

Kili laughed and strolled between the trees, examining them as Bilbo had earlier. 

Bilbo followed him. While he might normally have been irritated by Kili's antics, he found them to be enjoyable and entertaining when not overwhelmed by dwarves. Without warning, Kili jumped up and grabbed onto a low hanging branch.

"Kili!" Bilbo squawked hurrying under him and fearing the worst.

Kili ignored the worried tone and pressed his boot against the trunk to get more leverage. He had gone his whole life ignoring the fretting of others and he could certainly do it now. He pulled himself up onto the first branch and stood. When he got a handhold on the next branch he looked down to his companion. "Well, are you coming?"

"You have got to be kidding."

"What? You said yourself the fruit is too high up. If it's as ripe as it looks, it will not survive the fall to the ground if I toss it to you. Honestly, and you say hobbits have plant senses," he teased.

"I never said- that was your idea!" Bilbo half-heartedly argued. He had not climbed a tree since he was but a fauntling and certainly not one this tall, in the wild no less! However, a bounty of ripe fruit as a reward had his Tookish side tingling. "Alright, help me up." 

Kili expression was one of pure delight and Bilbo blushed. Honestly, he was just amusing the young dwarve. It wasn't fair for his body to betray him.

"Hello?"

Bilbo snapped back to attention. Kili had repositioned himself so he was straddling the lower branch and was leaning as low as possible, arm outstretched.

Rather than explain himself Bilbo grabbed a hold of Kili's forearm. Kili returned the grip and hoisted him up. Bilbo grabbed the branch and tried to shuffle into a seated position, and nearly fell.

Kili laughed and wrapped one arm around him. "You're still wearing all of your gear!"

"You should have said something!" Bilbo retorted, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, shall I dictate what you wear from now on?" Kili teased softly, close to Bilbo's ear. Bilbo shuddered and before he could recover or respond Kili had his hands at his hips unbuckling his belt.

"Now, see here! Oh..." If Bilbo wasn't blushing earlier he was now as Kili gazed at him curiously, now holding his scabbard which had been attached to his belt. He distracted himself by shifting his pack off his shoulders. He rested it on his lap and looked down. While he wasn't that high up he did not want to repeat the trip again. In what could only be described as a very dwarvish disregard for one's belongings Kili took his pack from him, and dropped it with his sheathed sword to the ground.

"And what are we to do if we're attacked?" Bilbo argued. He knew from experience that lecturing a dwarve on treating objects with care was a futile exercise. His only foothold for debate was appealing to his companion as a warrior. The thought was preposterous, but he had just dropped his pack and was not going to let it go without argument.

Kili smirked. "Do you forget our first meeting so soon, Mr. Boggins? Fili may have been more armed than me at that time, but you must know dwarves carry all manner and size of weapons on their person. I must note also they are hardly cumbersome enough to affect our balance."

"I'll have you know I have a very fine blade!"

"Then you are just clumsy?"

Bilbo glared which caused Kili to laugh. "I'll protect you," he murmured into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo felt a tingle go down his spine but the effect was quickly ruined by Kili laughing more robustly. 

"Shall we get to it then?" Bilbo huffed. He began to push himself up from his seat on the branch but Kili was still holding him.

"Wait," said Kili. He moved his arm down from Bilbo's shoulders so it was resting on his hip, not restraining him but supporting him if he needed it.

Bilbo wanted to argue that he didn't need the help. He was betrayed both by his actual apparent lack of balance and the warmth of Kili's broad hand on his body. He gripped the branch and slowly raised one foot up to rest under him and then the other. As he moved himself to a standing position he felt both of Kili's hands on him, gently gripping the sides of his thighs right below his butt.

For his part Kili was just trying to be helpful. There was absolutely nothing uncouth about his handhold and if he got a very personal view of the hobbit's full backside in the process it was merely a perk. He concentrated on supporting Bilbo, and not squeezing his hands to feel if his thighs were as soft as they looked. He licked his lips and started to feel a bit warm.

Bilbo inched up onto his toes and gripped the next branch with both hands. He tried to pull himself up but found that he couldn't. Despite being very travel hardened for a hobbit he could not pull his full body weight up under the best circumstances. Before he had time to ask for help Kili's hands were gripping his thighs and lifting him up. He scrambled up onto the fuller branch and moved back towards the trunk.

Once Bilbo was settled, Kili tried very hard not to think about the lingering warmth on his palms and gripped the bark. He easily hoisted himself up, tucked his legs over the branch and tipped his body back. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the playful, now upside-down dwarve. He took in his surroundings. They still weren't very high off the ground but the branches and leaves were thick here. If it weren't for his belongings at the bottom of the tree no one would know they were here. The sun was lower now and was filtering through the leaves attractively. The branches were also more densely packed the higher up the tree he looked. He plucked a ripe fruit from nearby and examined it closely.

It was sun warmed and lightly fuzzy. Kili had been right in assuming it would be overripe and fragile. Just pulling it free had caused juice to leak out and Bilbo quickly licked it off the side of the fruit. He leaned back against the trunk savoring the flavor. He took another bite and moaned, juice spilling down his chin and hand.

"Mmm," he hummed as he sucked the juice from his fingers. "You have to try this Kili!" He looked up and half expected to find the dwarve performing more acrobatics on the branches. He was wrong. Kili was seated within arm’s reach watching him with a burning intensity. Bilbo looked away nervously.

Kili swallowed and stared at the hobbit. He had hoped a bit of fun would distract him from his desires, or at least get his blood flowing back to his head. If it helped at all it quickly dissipated when his companion began moaning and licking his fingers. He was straddling the branch facing Bilbo and as another pleasured sigh escaped the other's lips he gripped the bark beneath him.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to try new foods! I thought you told me you were well traveled!" Bilbo offered. He did not suspect that was the reason for Kili's hesitance but did not want to dwell long enough for his mind to settle on the real reason.

"I am." Kili stated, barely thinking on what Bilbo had said.

"You are what?" Bilbo huffed, too delighted with the discovery to be put off by an inattentive guest. "Here, try mine and if you don't like it, none will go to waste," he suggested. Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward and pressed the bitten fruit to Kili's mouth. It dripped juice down his lips before Kili obediently sunk his teeth into it, still staring at Bilbo.

Kili had been so lost in the sight of Bilbo, lit by the setting sun and inner delight to notice much of what he was saying. He hardly noticed the fruit pressed to his mouth until it began to drip down his chin. Even as he chewed, the juices continued to run down only to be stopped by Bilbo's fingers running up his jaw to his lips to catch them. Kili froze.

"Waste not, want not," Bilbo mused, smiling. He had meant to lick the juice off his fingers but Kili held his wrist, fingers trapped close to his mouth. Bilbo looked up into his brown eyes, afraid he had broken some dwarve code. He was quickly distracted by the feeling of a warm tongue on his finger tips. He looked down just in time to see Kili suck two of Bilbo's fingers into his mouth. He tried not to react. He did his very best not to whimper or moan at the sight of this gorgeous brunette cleaning his fingers with his mouth.

"Well, this is a development," Kili thought. He didn't remember deciding to lick Bilbo's fingers, but he certainly noticed the shudder that went through the hobbit when he sucked them into his mouth. Experimentally, he nipped the tips with his teeth as he slid them back out of his mouth. Bilbo's pupils widened with obvious arousal.

Bilbo was thoroughly distracted. He had no idea how long he had been staring at Kili's mouth. He looked up when he felt the heat of his gaze and nearly groaned at the look of hunger in those brown eyes. He pulled his arm back to him and leaned back into the trunk. He looked up into the leaves and took another bite of fruit to distract himself.

Kili wasn't certain of his feelings past this moment, but he had never been one to overanalyze a situation. He watched as Bilbo settled himself further back and resumed eating. Juice was dripping over his lips and sliding down his jaw. Instead of pausing to clean himself, Bilbo seemed to be eating in earnest. Kili tried to look into his eyes, but found his companion thoroughly engrossed in the canopy above them. If Bilbo had met his gaze, he would have been forewarned by the devious expression. Kili quietly scooted forward and leaned in.

Bilbo's first warning of Kili's proximity was the feeling of his tongue gliding up his neck. Before he could say anything it had reached his lips.

Kili dutifully lapped up the juice before pressing his lips against Bilbo's. The kiss was intense but not forceful, and he only allowed a moment to protest before he slipped his tongue in between Bilbo's gasping lips. He had caught him mid-chew, and while he may have baulked at the idea under different circumstances today he swept the remainder of the sweet fruit into his mouth and swallowed it. With that out of his way he slid his now sweetened tongue over Bilbo's, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck.

Bilbo's body was thrumming with hot sensation. He let go of all propriety and moaned under Kili's eager ministrations. Bilbo rested his hands on Kili's shoulders, and gripped them when Kili's hand slipped up to cradle the back of his head as he mouthed his neck. Bilbo shivered as his short beard grazed him. He was sure the dwarve had noticed because he paused his ministrations to slowly drag his chin down his throat and ended with a kiss on his collar bone. Damn this playful lover! And when had his shirt become unbuttoned?

Kili was fully enjoying himself and all the delightful sounds he was earning from his hobbit. He had been easing open the shirt buttons and kissing along his shoulder when Bilbo gently pulled his face back up. He had only a moment to meet his gaze: smug, happy, and very aroused before any remark was swallowed into a kiss with unexpected ferocity. 

Bilbo sucked Kili's lower lip into his mouth and bit it as he pulled Kili even closer to him. He ran his hands down his sides feeling the firm muscles underneath his clothes. He slid them back up with the palms flat against Kili's chest and when his fingers met the laces holding the tunic closed, he smiled into the kiss. 

Just as Bilbo hadn't noticed his shirt loosening, Kili's first sign was Bilbo's mouth against his sternum. He groaned and deeply regretted that they were in a tree. Why were they in a tree? Why had he not taken him on the ground as soon as they were out of sight? A small part of his brain asked, how long have I wanted him? 

Kili was jarred from his thoughts as Bilbo moved his mouth over his chest to his shoulder and sunk his teeth into the muscle there. "Bilbo," Kili moaned and hissed at the sensation.

Bilbo was lost in the heat of his blood, the taste of his partner and the arousing sounds he was making. He licked the flesh gathered between his teeth and sucked on it. Both his hands had snuck under the tunic and were currently pressing slow circles over Kili's nipples.

"Bilbo. Fuck." Kili muttered. Damn this tree!

"Bilbo!" Another voice called. One from the ground.

"Bilbo! Kili!" Another voice yelled, closer to the tree.

The would-be lovers hurriedly parted and began to scramble down. Kili reached the ground first, and held his hand out for Bilbo.

Bilbo was quite beyond sassing him, and gratefully accepted the help. Once they were both on the ground they were greeted with the smirking faces of Bofur and Fili.

"Looks like the lasses did run into some trouble," Bofur teased.

"They must have survived a great attack," Fili joined.

"It's a shame you left your sword on the ground though. Perhaps it could have saved you. Then again, that is the only way we found you."

Bilbo gave Kili a pointed glance, which went unnoticed as the other was distinctly trying not to notice the disheveled and alluring appearance of the hobbit.

"Come on, we're needed back at camp. Thorin will have a fit if he thinks you've just wandered off," Fili advised walking to his brother's side and pulling him forward. 

With that the group trudged back to camp. No one spoke a word more and Bilbo and Kili looked in every direction but at one another.

\--

For the most part Kili had been able to avoid his brother's teasing. Before they had rejoined the company, Fili had pulled him back and conspicuously straightened his tunic.

"I can dress myself!" Kili fussed.

Fili said nothing, but pointed to a spot on the top of his own shoulder.

Kili looked there, and then understanding, pulled his tunic aside exposing his shoulder and loosening the laces in the process. Kili caught sight of the impressive bruise forming and smiled. Fili rolled his eyes and walked away. 

Later, as everyone lay in their bedrolls Kili laid awake one hand resting on a slightly tender patch on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work seems to be taking on a theme of being slow-moving and detail oriented, at least for now. I don't know where the Kee/Fee nicknames originated from, but I've gotten used to seeing them elsewhere and am including them in this story. Comments and kudos are most welcome. Thanks for reading!

Fili woke obscenely early. It was barely dawn and he wanted nothing more than to savor the remaining hours before the rest of the company woke and they broke camp. However, Kili's adventure the day before had put them behind on their particular tasks, and well, even Fili knew that was a lie. They needed to talk, and this topic was better off not being overheard by a troop of gossipy dwarves.

He packed up his bed roll and stretched, breathing deeply. If he couldn't appreciate a full night's sleep, he could savor a calm moment. He surveyed the camp site. Bombur was still on watch, which was regrettable. Likely, when the others woke they would pester him for breakfast.

"Good morning," he called softly.

"That it may be," Bombur said blearily. 

Fili schooled his features and his expression did not reflect either amusement or regret at his companion's exhaustion. "I'm already up. Take rest now."

Bombur didn't argue and walked off to return to his bedroll close to his brothers and the now cold site of the fire.

Fili waited some time after he settled to stroll over to Kili. He kneeled next to him and brought his face close to his. "Wake up, dear brother."

Kili groaned and attempted to roll away. Fili followed the motion and blew on his face. 

Kili's face scrunched in irritation, but he gave up and opened his eyes. He knew Fili would only wake him so quietly when he wanted a private audience, but was still shocked at the still dark sky that greeted him. "What?" he hissed.

"Not here," Fili whispered and pulled off Kili's blanket already folding and rolling it to pack. Kili lay for a moment, exposed to the air and cranky before he got up and helped. The brothers worked efficiently together, and moments later they were a few steps out of camp.

"What is this about?" asked Kili.

"First, dear brother, I suggest you begin gathering wood."

"What?" This was clearly not the conversation Kili expected to be having.

"That was your task yesterday and while I gathered enough for the two of us while you were... busy, the others got it into their head that since wood was so plentiful now we should pile the fire high. Now we need more again, and you may as well get it this time." Fili responded evenly.

"Okay," agreed Kili, "and what of the rest of it?"

"You tell me."

Kili looked at his brother and knew as much as he didn't need to ask, he also did not require an answer. He knew what this was about. "I went off with Bilbo yesterday," he began. 

Fili nodded for him to continue as they worked, picking up dried branches and stacking them in their arms.

"Everything started out fine. We ran off together, climbed a tree, just normal activities."

Fili rolled his eyes. Only Kili would think charging into an unknown forest and then climbing up a tree was normal.

"Well, there was this fruit and Bilbo was really enjoying it. Very audibly." Kili flushed as he explained. "I was distracted and he pushed the fruit against my mouth and then brushed the juice from my lips with his fingers..."

"And how did that lead to you-" Fili interrupted, impatiently.

"I'm getting to it! Alright, well I was already a little interested on account of... earlier contact." He swallowed. "I kissed him, and he kissed me back, very enthusiastically. I may have gone out of my way to... stimulate his interest."

Fili looked at him blankly. His arms were too full to gesture so he simply stared blandly waiting for his brother to reach the relevant point.

"Bilbo really surprised me. He's such a fussy, modest hobbit I didn't know he would respond that way, but he kissed me and-"

"I don't need the details."

"He marked me," Kili finished, smiling.

"And what do you make of this?"

"It's a clear sign he has an exclusive interest in me. I'm not sure why he doesn't want to begin courting outright, but I find the possessive proposition very alluring."

Fili sighed. He did not want to hurt his brother, but even more he did not want to see him hurt. As eldest and heir the uncomfortable jobs usually fell to him. "Oh Kee, Bilbo is a hobbit."

"You do not approve?" Kili challenged.

Fili's arms suddenly felt too full. He pushed his forehead against Kili's to offer comfort instead. "Of course I will approve of whoever you choose. I'm merely suggesting you consider how different he is," he could see the argument brewing in his brother. "What if it does not mean the same to him?" He finished.

"I... hadn't considered that." He pressed his forehead back against his elder. "Oh Fee, what can I do?"

"Be patient. You may still engage him, if you choose, but take things slowly and assume nothing. In the mean time, you and I can raise a general interest in the courting habits of hobbits."

"That should be easy enough. We've gotten everyone hung up on much less," Kili agreed.

Fili laughed softly, walking back towards camp. There were at least some benefits to traveling with gossipy dwarves.

\--

Although they hadn't strayed far, the sun was beginning to rise by the time they returned. Fili left Kili to sort and tie up the bundles of wood while he rekindled the fire. It was a simple, caring task. One that he would no longer be able to do himself if their mission was successful.

Kili worked quickly, although his eyes strayed often to the tuft of curls poking out from under a thin blanket.

"Fee?"

"It's already packed next to yours. You'd better have it put back the same as you found it," Fili responded, not even looking up.

Kili smiled and unpacked not only his but his brother's blanket and walked over to the hobbit. 

Although, it wasn't especially cool Bilbo had bundled himself up as much as possible, tucking his bedding around his body. Kili briefly wondered if Thorin was right about not bringing someone seemingly so frail on this mission. He would trust Gandalf's judgment, not because he had unwavering faith in the wizard, it was just the option that was easier for him.

He laid both blankets over the smaller man, taking care to tuck the edges around him. Kili would have been tempted to steal a kiss, if Bilbo wasn‘t so thoroughly covered. Kili lingered close to the hobbit, inhaling his scent and resisting the urge to stroke his hair.

"Kili," Fili called softly. Kili sighed and rose. Patience, he reminded himself and nearly laughed at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, party of 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I captured the chaos and constant disruption of traveling with such a large, and nosy group without making this chapter confusing. I'm still working on the next one so it may be a few days until it is posted.

Bilbo woke up pleasantly warm. He was reminded of sleeping in on a summer day, and slowly stretched his body. He left his eyes closed and just savored the feeling of comfort. The camp was filled with the sound of dozing dwarves and birds chirping. Maybe he could be the first one up for once. He pushed off his blankets and sat up.

Fili and Kili were already awake, sitting next to a rekindled fire and seemed to be sharing a joke. Kili met his eyes across the clearing and with a nod to his brother he walked over.

Bilbo was suddenly hit with his forward behavior the day before. What would Kili make of it now, outside of surging hormones?

"Good morning," Kili said boisterously, seating himself next to Bilbo. "You seem content."

"I've been having a good day," Bilbo admitted.

"Oh really? Do tell of all the amazing, and pleasurable adventures you have had of late." Kili rested his head on his fist, attempting to give the impression of rapt attention. His mocking intent was somewhat betrayed by his eyes roaming over Bilbo's body.

"Bombur! Make breakfast! The rest of you, get up and pack. We have to make up for lost time." Thorin bellowed over the camp site.

Kili and Bilbo shared a mutually weary glance. Kili began peeling off Bilbo's blankets and readying them for travel.

"Thank you," was all Bilbo had a chance to say before he was accosted by Ori.

"Bilbo, I have questions for you!" He stated cheerily, seating himself next to him. Ori, much to the long suffering of the party, was a morning person. "How do hobbits mate?"

Kili laughed and cast a glance in Fili's direction. Fili winked. 

"Pardon?" Bilbo blustered, shocked at the forward question. 

Dori seemed to take a sudden interest in the conversation, staring up in their direction until Bombur whacked him with a spoon.

"You're supposed to be helping!" 

"Apologies," said Dori looking towards Nori meaningfully. Someone had to protect Ori's innocence! Predictably, he seemed amused by the entire exchange and showed no sign of intervening.

"Oh yes! Do tell us all about the mating habits of hobbits!" injected Bofur. He sat down amongst the growing group, placing himself nearly on Bilbo's lap. Kili looked distinctly displeased by the turn of events but said nothing.

"What? No! That wasn't what I was asking!" Ori blushed deeply, before continuing, "I simply meant: what is the process hobbits undertake before forming an official union," he finished, articulately. He then stuck his tongue out at Bofur, completely ruining the effect.

"Do you have any hobbits in mind?" Bofur leaned over Bilbo towards Ori, wiggling his eyebrows. Kili took this as an opportunity to shove Bofur off Bilbo, and pull him up with him.

"Breakfast?" Kili queried breathlessly, stepping over the wrestling dwarves. Rather, Bofur was now straddling Ori and tickling him mercilessly while he thrashed helplessly. 

"Kili, how is it that chaos flourishes wherever you are?" Thorin asked miserably.

"I'll take care of it, uncle," stated Fili. 

Thorin grumbled from under his palm. He should never have agreed to bring them along.

Bilbo had just gotten up and he already felt tired. He let Kili guide him to the fire where Bombur and Dori were serving up hot porridge. 

"Good morning, Dori. I didn't know you enjoyed cooking," Bilbo said conversationally.

"You!" roared Dori, red in the face. "I- You- I'll be watching you!" he spluttered before stomping off towards Nori.

Kili erupted into laughter. 

Bilbo was only mildly put off by the spontaneous outburst. He'd become somewhat accustomed to the unpredictable moods of dwarves.

"Good morning, Bombur," he tried again.

"Good morning, Master Hobbit! It is a lovely one!" Bombur stated happily, serving up two bowls of porridge. 

Bilbo accepted both bowls as Kili seemed preoccupied with a conversation composed of gestures and exaggerated facial expressions with Nori.

"Wait! Bofur told me about these lovely fruit trees nearby, and I was able to secure some of their bounty. The fruit is a bit sweet for a dwarve, but I imagine you'll enjoy it." Without waiting for a response, Bombur fished a small knife out of his clothes and deftly sliced the fruit into small wedges over Bilbo's bowl.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." 

Bombur nodded and motioned him away.

Bilbo looked purposefully at Kili until he caught his attention. He passed the bowl of plain porridge over and without breaking eye contact he brought his bowl up to his mouth. He deliberately dipped his tongue into the dish until he caught a piece of the fruit. He picked it up with his teeth, sucked it into his mouth, and slowly licked his lips. 

Kili was dumbfounded. Bilbo winked at him and sauntered away. Kili watched Bilbo's hips sway, hungrily. He did not notice how engrossed he was until Fili tipped his bowl back up.

"Crap." Kili looked down miserably at his breakfast on the ground.

"The burdens of attraction, brother," offered Fili, laughing.

\--

 

Bilbo had walked over to where Dwalin sat checking his weapons, away from the morning commotion. He leaned against a tree and ate quietly.

"How did it go, lad?"

"To what are you referring?" Bilbo asked testily. 

"Have your prudish sensibilities washed the lot from your mind? Shall I begin again?" Dwalin punctuated this sentence by heavily setting down his axes.

"No, please don't!" 

Dwalin returned to his inspection without looking at Bilbo. Unknown to any others in the group, Dwalin had taken it upon himself to educate the hobbit in the ways of dwarves. Not their secrets of course, just the essentials that would see the halfling through this mission alive: weapon's care, basic self-defense, and how to bed and court a dwarve. 

This had all been taken in varying degrees of mortification by Bilbo. Nonetheless, he absorbed the information, grateful for any edge he was given. "Kili approached me and I reciprocated."

Dwalin gave no indication he was listening and surveyed the rest of the company noting their locations. His king was currently standing with his head in his hands while Kili chattered next to him.

"I marked him," Bilbo admitted, cheerfully.

This got Dwalin's attention and he stood to his full height and clapped Bilbo hard on the shoulder. "Nice work! A hobbit bagging a prince... what did he say?"

"He didn't really get a chance..." Bilbo blushed.

"Left him speechless? You do me proud!" Dwalin quickly dragged Bilbo into a smothering embrace.

"That's not exactly what happened," Bilbo attempted, slightly muffled by Dwalin's chest.

"What do you mean?" Dwalin pulled him away rapidly, and looked down critically.

Bilbo was starting to get annoyed, and dizzy. "I mean what I said! We were interrupted!"

"You must have had another opportunity. Are you sure you did it right?"

Bilbo bit his cheek to curb the flow of admonishments. Dwalin is my ally, he reminded himself. He is the only one willing to help me discretely. He breathed deeply. "I left a very respectable bruise on his shoulder."

"Just one? On his shoulder? There's your problem, lad!"

Bilbo looked at him quizzically.

Dwalin sighed wearily. Hobbits, he thought. "The initial marks must be more public. You have to show other dwarves that your mate is spoken for. If it is not clearly visible that you have staked a claim, he and others may assume it is the mark of a casual lover."

Dwarves, Bilbo thought. They make everything so convoluted.

Thorin's voice suddenly carried across the clearing, "Kili!" 

Kili skittered into the trees. 

"That's my cue. Keep it up, hobbit." Dwalin quickly strode to the tree line behind Thorin, and dragged Kili out by his collar.

Bilbo had hardly taken two steps forward when Balin joined him. "I understand you wish to share your people's courting habits with us. An excellent way to pass the time." Balin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders, companionably.

"Dwarves are exhausting," thought Bilbo miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin spurs the company forward. They have taken it in turn to badger Bilbo in their newest round of Bother the Hobbit. He is nearly at his wit's end when Ori approaches him.

Thorin kept his company marching throughout the day. He did not allow them to stop for lunch and they munched on fruit they were able to grab as they moved. While the morning had gotten off to a lively start, the dwarves became more sedate as the hours passed.

Bilbo ended up walking at the back of the group again, with Ori at his side. Balin had exhausted him with questions, and unfortunately, he had not strayed far and was likely to start up again. The dwarves had been pestering and taunting Bilbo in turn about his people's customs, and he was rather out of patience. However, he did not have the heart to be short with Ori, who seemed to be genuinely curious. With that in mind he started again.

"Hobbits are simpler creatures," Bilbo began cautiously, waiting to be interrupted by some remark. After a moment he continued, "we enjoy the comforts of hearth and home, and what we can bring to life with our own hands either by growing or creating it."

Ori considered for a moment. "Dwarves take pride in their creations too," he offered.

Bilbo smiled. This was the kind of conversation he would have liked have spent the day having. "Hobbits may first get to know each other by simply spending time together. We go for walks, share our meals, and visit mutual friends."

"How do you differentiate between these actions performed by lovers rather than friends?"

Kili who had been keeping company with Fili, further up started to fall back so he could hear this directly.

Bilbo was beginning to feel more confident that he would not be mocked so he began to share with more enthusiasm. "We give each other gifts! Every hobbit has a specialty or hobby. Some grow flowers or produce. Others may carve wood or even make jewelry! The initial gifts are small gestures of affection. Flowers are presented frequently and you can always tell a young couple in love by the blooms tucked into their hair or button holes."

Kili started to look around nervously. How could he possibly supply Bilbo with fresh flowers every day on the road? He nearly cheered aloud when Ori asked "How do they manage in the winter when there are no flowers?"

"We actually have very mild winters, so that is not usually a problem."

Kili despaired when Bilbo didn't offer any alternatives.

Ori seemed at a loss for how to phrase his next question. He started and stopped a few times before asking, "How do you know who someone belongs to? How do other hobbits know they're yours?"

Bilbo nearly gave himself away by remarking on the cultural differences. He was aware that possessiveness was a natural part of dwarven courting, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to know. "Is that important to dwarves?" he asked instead.

"It is very important!" Fili suddenly interjected. He had noticed Kili listening attentively with increasing distress. If Ori couldn't get things moving, he was confident he could do it without raising suspicion. "We hone and guard our talents and treasures with great pride. To not revere and protect your mate is to show you do not care. If you do not claim them, you show you do not want to keep them. Our love and time is precious. If a dwarve is not strong enough to support and keep their mate, they will not be worth the effort."

Bilbo considered this for awhile. "Hobbits are very different. We do not focus on owning our lovers as much as we continually show them love and consideration. One might show how well they know their mate and care by presenting them with gifts that combine their talents. A wood-working hobbit may present his gardening lover with personalized handles for his tools, or a wide salad bowl to display his crop."

This way of thinking was foreign to Fili, and he paused to come up with a diplomatic response.

"That soft behavior is more in line with a dwarven parent than a lover!" Dwalin suddenly interrupted.

Bilbo fell silent, having had many similar discussions with Dwalin already. The other dwarves noticed his sudden change in demeanor and assumed the hobbit was offended. Kili was the first to speak again.

"Who are you to say that? Or any dwarve?" he demanded. "Just because they are different doesn't mean their partnerships have less value! I'm sure hobbits make fine lovers!"

Dwalin smirked at Kili mischievously, "I'm sure you know, lad." He walked away laughing to himself, turned back to look at Bilbo and laughed harder.

Kili was incensed. He assumed Dwalin was mocking not only him but Bilbo and his people. 

Before Fili could mediate, Bilbo had turned to address Kili - not Dwalin. Interesting, he thought. He pulled Ori to his side and began walking faster inquiring about his writing.

Bilbo held Kili by his shoulder and waited until even the stragglers from the party were several paces ahead. "Thank you, Kili," he said, not removing his hand. "I appreciate what you said."

Kili was torn between defending Bilbo and taking advantage of this moment of privacy. "I could have done more than talk. I still can." 

Bilbo smiled. Fili had just lectured him on the importance of dwarves protecting their mates, within Kili's hearing, and afterwards he had immediately jumped to his defense. Despite Dwalin's reservations, Kili must have understood his intentions the day before. Unconsciously, he squeezed the bruised flesh under his palm.

Kili gasped at the sudden pain and surge of arousal. He had to take several deep breaths while he reminded himself Bilbo was a hobbit. Despite Fili's lesson today, he would not understand something as intimate as markings and what they implied about their relationship.

When Kili only looked back at him without reacting, Bilbo began to feel self-conscious. Maybe he had done something inappropriate. Dwalin's teachings often lacked finesse, which was fine for wielding an axe, but perhaps not the best foundation for a courtship. He would have to wheedle more information out of him.

Kili was unsure how to proceed. Things had been much easier when he had treated Bilbo as a dwarve. While he had overheard much that day about hobbit relationships no one had bothered to ask how to initiate one. He hesitantly slipped his hand into Bilbo's and interlocked their fingers.

Now Bilbo was certain he had done something wrong. Dwalin may have glazed over certain details but he had seen enough of dwarves to know it was very unlikely they tenderly held their lover’s hands to show affection. Nonetheless, he squeezed Kili's hand back and began walking with him again.

To distract himself from his discordant thoughts, Bilbo admired the scenery. However, he quickly noticed an upsetting pattern in the plants they were passing. Without warning he dropped Kili's hand and sprinted forward, calling for Oin.

Everyone else in the party heard him shouting long before Oin did. Oin had quickly tired of the day's Bother the Hobbit topic and had spent most of it with his ear trumpet packed away.

"What is it, hobbit?" Thorin asked, assuming his company was imminent danger.

Bilbo stopped in front of him gasping. "The trees... plants... no birds..."

Thorin clenched his jaw, and breathed loudly through his nose, flaring his nostrils. Although he gave every impression of barely restrained rage, he felt he was being patient and reasonable, all things considered. "Why do you need Oin? Are you injured, are there enemies at the rear? Dwalin! Fili! Go!"

"No, please! Dwalin, Fili, stay here. Everything is fine! Well, it most certainly isn't fine, something has gone very wrong here, but I don't think we're in immediate danger. Probably."

Dwalin and Fili looked uncertainly between Bilbo and Thorin while the hobbit babbled. 

By this time Oin had his ear trumpet out. "What is the matter?" He looked over Bilbo quickly searching for wounds.

"You and I have spoken about plants. I know you are not a gardener, but as a healer you must have noticed something is wrong." Bilbo directed this answer to Oin.

Before Dwalin or Fili could intervene on his behalf, Thorin roared "What is this about, halfling!"

Bilbo turned to face Thorin. "Haven't you noticed? There is no bird song! No animal droppings! The plant life is becoming more sparse, and it yields no fruit, yet there is a plentiful oasis a day's march from here!"

"It seems we are on the threshold of Mirkwood," offered Balin suddenly.

"I agree," said Thorin. "We should camp now. We will need as much rest and daylight as possible before we begin." He had not expected to reach Mirkwood so quickly, nor did he anticipate Gandalf's continued absence. He became lost in his thoughts.

"Stop! Make camp!" Fili called. He knew from his lessons that Mirkwood was a dangerous place, and not just because of the elves. He gave the necessary orders and informed the dwarves of their watch schedule. He had a rotation of two at any time, and if Kili and Bilbo were on the same watch, no one would take note. 

Bilbo found himself suddenly forgotten by both Fili and Thorin. "We need to talk," he said to Dwalin.

Dwalin nodded and walked a few steps away from the group. "What troubles you?"

"I've been thinking about what you said, about 'doing it wrong.'"

Dwalin laughed. "Dear hobbit, there is no shame in needing tips. You came to the right place. Now-"

"Not what I meant!" Bilbo interrupted swiftly. "Are there rules for which partner can initiate the claiming mark? I didn't consider it before, but Kili is a prince! Is it proper for him to be... possessed in this manner?"

"Hah! Nothing properly dwarven is proper in the ways of your people! Fear not, I have not led you astray." Dwalin patted Bilbo and walked away to rejoin the company.

I'm not sure if that was actually helpful, Bilbo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Kili are as competent at watching the camp as Fili and Kili are at looking after ponies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating for this story has been changed to Mature. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected to finish editing (mostly because I kept writing more). I will begin posting fic related updates on my Tumblr which you can find at indecision-inferno.tumblr.com.
> 
> Dreams are written in italics. Words spoken in Khuzdul appear between /.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. :)

  
Bilbo had spent the evening chatting with Ori and Bombur about hobbit and dwarve cuisine. Fili had given him a mid watch shift which meant his sleep would be broken up. He always found it harder to wake up when doing such shifts, but he did not complain. It was rare the dwarves allowed him to do something important and he was grateful Fili was giving him a chance - even if it was a double watch.

He curled up near the fire in his bedroll, and let the warmth and crackling remind him of his cozy fireplace in Bag End. He had this and the new developments on his mind as he fell asleep. His dreams tugged at the wrinkles in his thoughts and laid them out in a tangle of affection, duty, and memory.

_Bilbo was at Bag End sitting in front of his favorite chair by the fire. Kili was kneeling on the ground, reverently combing out the hair on his feet. When he finished he looked up at Bilbo expectantly._

_As the sky darkened, Kili grew increasingly agitated and worried. "How will they know I'm yours, Bilbo?" he kept demanding._

_Bilbo, not understanding his lover's discomfort just reminded him "I love you. No one will take you away. You know I want you."_

_The night grew darker as Bilbo's assurances continued to fall short. Kili grew more afraid and clung to Bilbo. "Please Bilbo! It won't work this way, you must show them!"_

_The air turned chill and the night darker and Bilbo realized they were no longer in the Shire. They were falling into the goblin tunnels under the Misty Mountains and the goblins were taking Kili away. They forced them apart and dragged the dwarve away while he flailed and yelled "No, Bilbo! Show them I'm yours! Don't let them take me, don't let this happen!"_

\--

Bofur and Bifur had taken first watch. As their shift ended Bofur woke Kili while Bifur prepared their bed rolls.

Kili hadn't been sleeping when Bofur came to wake him. His thoughts were tumulteous. He was glad to be on watch and could at least feel he was spending the night productively. "Who am I on watch with?" he asked.

"Bilbo. I'll go and wake him while you get your bearings," Bofur said with a yawn. First watch was difficult, but he was looking forward to sleeping the rest of the night.

"No!" Kili whispered fiercely. "Uh... you can go to sleep. I'll take care of it." He shuffled out of his bedding without addressing Bofur further or considering his outburst.

When Kili reached Bilbo, he saw that he was sleeping fitfully. He kneeled next to him and called his name softly. Bilbo furrowed his brows and mumbled. Kili stroked a hand over Bilbo's cheek which startled him awake.

"Kili! Oh... Kili. I'm so glad you're okay." Bilbo pulled him forward by the back of his neck until Kili's forehead pressed against his.

Kili was too accustomed to this dwarven sign of affection to even register that Bilbo had intiated it. He gently pushed back and asked, "What troubles you?"

"I thought you were..." Bilbo stopped to take a few calming breaths. "I dreamt about the goblin tunnels," he said, exhaling slowly.

"Oh, my brave hobbit. I am sorry," Kili murmured against Bilbo's lips. In the heat of the moment, when the one he desired was hurt, he forgot about all second-guessing and simply reacted. He waited a moment and then gently brushed his mouth over Bilbo's.

Bilbo sighed against Kili's lips as they grazed his own. It was a teasing, soft kiss that was clearly meant to soothe rather than empassion the hobbit.

Bilbo was touched by the affection and soon had other plans. He ran both his hands through the curtain of brown hair around his face, and held it tightly but not painfully behind Kili's head. He used this leverage to pull Kili closer and intensify the kiss. He parted his lips slightly and licked and sucked at Kili's mouth until he responded.

Kili growled deep in his throat. He braced his hands on either side of Bilbo's face to take his weight as he pressed himself closer. He flicked his tongue across Bilbo's lips before slipping it inside the hobbit's mouth.

Bilbo moaned softly as Kili stroked his tongue with his own. For a moment he simply enjoyed the sensation and taste of Kili. When the dwarve pressed his hips down against Bilbo's body, he tightened his hold on Kili's hair and sucked on his lower lip.

Bilbo was still trapped under his blanket but was able to move one leg out from under Kili's body. He wrapped it around his hip and used the leverage to spin them over.

Kili fell back with a groan. Bilbo ground his body down against him and moved to straddle his hips and sit up. Kili's hands roamed up the hobbit's clothed thighs until it rested on the flesh spilling from his waistband. He squeezed, pressing his fingernails into the tender skin.

Bilbo sat enjoying the view. Kili lay below him, hair disheveled and splayed out around his face. His tunic had become loosened from sleep, and lay slightly open revealing his chest hair. Bilbo traced over it with his fingers. When Kili caught hold of his hips, Bilbo began to slowly grind against him. When this caused his lover to gasp and pull him into a faster pace, he realized they were wearing too much clothing.

Bilbo let Kili take over moving his hips as he tore at the laces on his top. Kili had to momentarily remove his hands so Bilbo could pull his shirt up. During this lapse Bilbo intensified the pressure. Once Kili's chest was bare he fell upon it. He licked from his stomach up to his throat, and dragged his teeth back down. As he nipped and sucked his way back up he gently pinched the dwarve's nipples.

Kili began moaning outright and pulled at Bilbo's waistband. When Bilbo began to bite him more forcefully he ripped them open, causing the row of buttons to pop off.

Bilbo was distracted enough by this that he eased the pressure off of Kili's neck.

Bofur coughed loudly. "Have a good watch, fellas! We'll just be sleeping, like everyone else will be doing. Right here, right next to you." He coughed again cospicuously.

"Go back to sleep!" someone yelled.

Bilbo had the sense to feel abashed. He seemed to suddenly notice the predicament he was in: straddling a half-naked dwarve with his pants ripped open, in the middle of a camp with a dozen other people. He slid off Kili's body and sat back on his bedroll. When he felt a tug on his bottom his eyes flashed back up.

"You're sitting on my shirt," Kili whispered.

Bilbo stood up, grabbed his pack and gathered his blanket by the corners so that it formed a pouch. He walked away until he reached a patch of moonlight, clutching his waistband.

Once Kili had his shirt over his head he saw that Bilbo was walking away. He followed him as silently as possible, keeping some distance. He deeply regretted the space between them when the hobbit quickly pulled his trousers off. He only had a brief glimpse of the plump yet strong legs before a fresh pair was pulled back over them and fastened with a row of buttons. Bilbo met his eyes and his expression read of embarrassment, amusement, affection, and lingering lust.

Kili stepped forward and placed a hand against Bilbo's cheek. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" he asked, almost laughing.

Bilbo chuckled. "No, I need to do some mending before the clouds move over the moon. Sit with me?"

Kili compliantly sat down next to Bilbo who laid the blanket carefully over both their laps.

"Help me find the buttons," he said as he peered over the cloth expanse.

"Damn those buttons!" Kili retorted but dutifully looked. He handed two over as he found them.

"Two more."

"When Fili is king, I will have him ban buttons."

"Ha! What about Thorin?"

Kili considered for a moment. "Thorin has not proven himself an ally to my cause. He may even be pro-button," he mused seriously.

Bilbo giggled, and Kili broke into a broad smile.

While the dwarve searched, Bilbo rummaged through his pack and pulled out his repair kit. It was simple and consisted of a small pair of shears, some needles, and a few spools of thick and sturdy thread. When Kili proudly presented him with the last buttons he kissed him quickly on the cheek and set to work, not waiting for a response.

Kili watched curiously while Bilbo threaded the needle and began sewing the buttons back in. He worked quickly and expertly and soon he was holding the mended trousers up for inspection.

"I'd say that's a very fine job, although I doubt any thread or button is dwarve proof," he finished with some intensity.

Kili looked away smirking before smiling openly at Bilbo.

Bilbo took a moment to sit and appreciate the closeness and intimacy they shared. Inspiration suddenly hit as he was packing away his thread and he pulled it out again. He selected some spools and studied them carefully. The moon was now partially obscured and it was more difficult to distinguish between the colors. He selected two and began to unwind them holding the loosening strings together.

Kili watched carefully as Bilbo began working the thread. He made a knotted loop and leaned forward to slip it over his toe. He then twisted the thread and began a series of knots. He continued like this until he dropped one thread and began winding and tying the other. Kili had never seen anything like this and watched with great interest in the shifting light.

Bilbo worked quickly as he had great cause to finish. He was assured now that he and Kili had reached an understanding and did not want his dwarve left to any insecurity or speculation. He was aware that such a gift was traditionally metal but no longer had it in him to wait. He tied the final knot tightly and snipped the loose threads off the end. He ran his fingers over it to check for any inconsistencies.

"Can I try?" Kili asked, eager for a new experience.

"Of course," Bilbo smiled brightly. He sifted through his belongings and pulled out his spools again. He set the ones he had used into the same pile.

The light was still dim, but Kili had no problem seeing the colors clearly. Bilbo had selected a deep, almost navy thread and dark, richly colored purple. While Kili didn't know what the hobbit meant to do with his project, he tried to pick colors Bilbo would like.

Bilbo waited a moment to help if needed, but Kili proved to be a fast learner. He required no instruction and set to work twisting and knotting the threads. Bilbo slipped out from under the blanket and stood behind the dwarve. He had a slim thread set into a sewing needle that he was holding in his mouth. He placed the cord he made around Kili's throat and checked the length. A little short, he mused before lifting Kili's hair and placing it over his shoulder out of the way. He began sewing the two ends together so it wouldn't easily come off.

Kili was intensely focused on his work. He barely noticed Bilbo moving and only briefly registed the hobbit touching his hair. He did notice when he felt the cord that he just watched the hobbit make slightly tighten around his neck. He paused and touched the front of it reverently. Bilbo could not possibly know what this meant to him. Collaring your lover was a clear sign that you are deeply commited to that person. The fact that the hobbit made it himself impregnated it with more sentiment. Experimentally running his fingers over the back as Bilbo worked yielded that he was enclosing it in the traditional way that meant removal would prove both obvious and permanent. For a moment, he let himself feel the beginnings of a dwarven romance. He felt wanted and loved. He felt like he belonged somewhere, to someone who wasn't family.

In a fit of inspiration Kili pulled a bead from an inner pocket and wove it into the cord. He trimmed the ends and waiting for Bilbo to finish so he could inspect it. When Bilbo sat down, he wordlessly handed the piece to him.

Bilbo was impressed with the quality. While he couldn't see clearly, he could feel that the knot pattern was different and more complex than the one he had made. He rotated the bead beneath his fingertips. The metal warmed to his touch and he could feel that it was engraved. He smiled at Kili approvingly, and nodded handing the piece back.

Kili felt overjoyed. He was afraid he would never be able to sustain a hobbit courting on the road. While Bilbo may not know the significance of the neckpiece he had wound around his throat, he had explained that hobbits make and present gifts to their partners. When his creation had been deemed acceptable and handed back he was a little confused.

Bilbo held out his wrist, palm side up expectantly. Kili's heart pounded. He is a hobbit, he is a hobbit, he reminded himself. He repeated this as a mantra but it did not stop him from feeling the magnitude of these actions. In dwarven courting this would seal their intentions towards one another.

"I think it might be a little too long," Bilbo said. Kili seemed to be jarred from his thoughts and didn't respond. Bilbo took half a second to think before scooting back, straightening his leg and presenting Kili with his ankle instead.

The dwarve blinked rapidly. For a moment, he wished he was more balanced like his brother as he kept getting blinded by the maelstrom of feelings the hobbit invoked. It was proving incredibly difficult to keep up the pretense of hobbit courting. He tried to shut down his expectations and work on his current task.

He gently supported Bilbo's heel and ankle as he ran his other hand down his calf, smoothing the hair. When the rebellious tufts were out of the way he wound the cord around twice. Instead of tying it he gestured for Bilbo to hand him the needle.

Bilbo was feeling content and relaxed. He was barely aware when Kili motioned at his sewing needles. The request brought him back to his hobbit senses and the needle was threaded and handed over before he thought twice about it.

Kili accepted the needle and worked carefully. He was not experienced with sewing and wanted to ensure the woven and knotted pattern would not be obscured and Bilbo wouldn't be pricked in the process. When he finished he slid the hand that was supporting Bilbo's calf up his thigh and lifted his leg slightly. He dipped his head forward and bit the thread, severing it from the needle.

His eyes roamed over Bilbo and took in this new angle. Bilbo was supporting himself with his hands. His stomach was crunched forward to shift his balance and a roll of fat was barely visible beneath his untucked shirt. Kili was curious about the distinctly not-dwarven body that lay within reach beneath a few layers of fabric.

He gently squeezed and kneaded the thigh resting in his hand watching Bilbo's expression. The hobbit's eyes were closed and he appeared to be dozing. Kili shifted his hand so it rested on the inner thigh. When he received no response he experimentally rubbed upwards until he met a distinctly different swell of flesh. Smirking he pressed down harder.

Bilbo gasped and jolted. Since Kili had a hold on his leg and was already off balance he fell backwards.

Kili paid no attention to Bilbo's sudden predicament and lifted up his lower half by his hips, nuzzling against the swell.

"Wait, half a moment-" Bilbo stifled a moan, "Kili! Stop!"

The dwarve did exactly that and no more. Bilbo still found himself tilted back as Kili had paused, mid-ravish. "Will you at least help me up?" he queried, breathlessly.

"That was my intention, lover." Kili looked into Bilbo's eyes and nipped at the bulge, causing Bilbo to gasp and lift his hips up higher.

"Bad... bad Kili," Bilbo scolded.

"Mmm, good hobbit," Kili agreed, shifting his grip to Bilbo's ass while continuing to mouth at him through his clothes.

"Is it your intention to ruin all my trousers this evening?"

"Maybe." Kili purred.

"We are terrible watchmen." Bilbo stated. He covered his face with his forearm to hide the blush that rose whenever he met Kili's intense gaze.

"You watch, I'm busy."

"It's a good thing the sky is so clear tonight!" called Bofur, suddenly. "If it weren't for the bright moon I'd never be able to see well enough for a midnight piss."

Kili buried his head in Bilbo's crotch with an exasperated groan. While this may have proved soothing for him it had the opposite effect for Bilbo who silently squirmed under the pressure.

"Goodnight for a watch, eh lads? Nice and peaceful," he said conversationally as he walked by. Bilbo flailed. Kili glared daggers at the back of Bofur's head.

  
"Kili, please let me sit up?" Bilbo asked, somewhat pathetically.

Kili lifted Bilbo from the ground and settled him so he was straddling his lap. Bilbo grumbled in exasperation and placed his head in his hands. He was quickly learning he would have to phrase requests as literally as possible.

Kili held his hobbit close and teasingly licked his fingers.

When Bilbo relented and moved his hands Kili flicked the tip of his tongue across his nose. "I think we've already tried our luck enough this night," Bilbo said as he settled his hands behind the dwarve's neck. He placed light, shallow kisses over his lips while he mulled over how to phrase his next sentence. He came up short, but knew he would have a difficult time escaping his very comfortable confines. "Kili, I think it's time I went back to bed," he sighed.

The good thing about traveling with a large group is that watch shifts were generally short. If one person decided to stay up longer, that was their perogative, but there was no guarantee the next person wouldn't wake out of habit. The next watch was Fili and Dwalin and he couldn't bear to even imagine what reception they would receive if they were caught.

Kili stood up, still holding Bilbo by his bottom. Bilbo tightened his legs around Kili's waist to support himself while he placed both hands on his hips and gave him a very hobbitish look of disapproval.

Kili reigned in his impusle to kiss Bilbo for continuing to be so lovable and tempting. He squatted down to grab the blanket than walked quickly back to Bilbo's bed roll. He deposited his hobbit, and covered his entire body in the blanket.

Bilbo flipped the blanket off his head and huffed at Kili while he straightened his hair.

Kili had briefly left to retrieve his pack and deposited it nearby. He had no faith in his ability to restrain any further affection. "Good night," he said before walking to the other side of camp.

He stopped at the blonde dwarve laying on his side. "/Wake up brother, we need to talk./"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili shares his concerns with Fili and the company moves further into Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is regrettably small for the amount of time you have had to wait for it. I needed to give other matters my attention for awhile, and was not able to devote time to hobby writing. I will try to get back to posting at a somewhat regular schedule but updates will likely be infrequent.
> 
> Khuzdul will be in italics since I don't also have a dream sequence in this chapter.

Fili woke groggily to Kili's voice. _"What?"_

Kili sat down next to him with his legs crossed and fidgety hands. He ran them through his hair, toyed with his new necklace and twitched his fingers. If it weren't for the high possibility of tripping over a sleeping form he would have been pacing.

Kili's clear disruption roused his older brother. _"What happened?"_ he asked, his voice practiced and calm. Things had either gone very well or very badly. He wondered if he would come to regret giving them watch together that night.

Kili raked his hands through his hair again. _"I don't think I can handle much more of this."_

_"Much more of what?"_

_"Hobbit courting!"_

_"You wish to discontinue seeing Bilbo?"_ he asked. What had happened that night.

_"No!"_

Fili took both of Kili's hands in his and stroked over his palms with his fingers. He knocked his forehead against his and rested it there until Kili met his gaze. _"Breathe deeply and begin again. I can't understand you."_

Kili inhaled impatiently, his irritation still evident but soothed slightly when he exhaled slowly. _"I don't understand either!"_

Fili pulled Kili up and walked a few paces away. He motioned for him to continue.

"This hobbit courting is so strange! I'm doing my best to respect his customs, but Bilbo keeps doing things that drive me crazy as a dwarve. I know what you said about him not knowing, and I know it isn't right to assume he knows the meaning behind what he does but... Mahal the way he makes me feel."

Fili glanced away and wondered if the conversation was going to devolve into dirty talk without further input.

Kili noticed his brother's sudden shift in attention. He pulled the cord Bilbo had weaved away from his neck and held it out with his thumb.

"What is that? Is that...?"

"That's exactly my problem! He made it for me, put it on me and even sealed the back." He rotated the piece around to show Fili there was no clasp or tie to remove it.

Fili didn't know how to respond. Dwarrows did not make a habit of considering other cultures, especially within their own established behavior. Their customs had been reverently passed down and instructed to each of them and hobbit or not it was impossible to divorce the weight of the situation.

"Yeah and there's more," Kili continued.

Fili just stared back.

"I made him one-"

Fili made a very unprincely sound of either shock, disapproval or a mixture of both.

"-he requested I put it on his ankle." Kili finished. He crossed his arms and stared at Fili. Now it was their problem to solve together.

Fili opened his mouth and then shut it. He ran his hands through his hair and furrowed his brows.

"You see."

"But..." Fili began, interrupted again by his own bewilderment.

Kili nodded in agreement as his brother went through various stages of confusion and disbelief.

"How can you?"

"I have no idea."

Both brothers stood quietly together trying to solve the puzzle before them. They spoke their muddled thoughts, half-out loud, talking over one another.

"Hobbit courting was always going to-"

"There's no going back to that now-"

"Did he even know? Did anyone?"

"They will come morning."

"How can we explain it to others-"

"To him,"

"When we can't figure it out ourselves."

"Fili."

"Kili."

"This was a terrible idea," they finished in unison before falling silent again.

"I don't think Bilbo was a mistake," Kili assured softly.

"I know, but this whole hobbit-dwarve courting mess is my fault. We should have done this properly from the start." 

"It is not. Whatever comes now is new. I'll be the hero in my own epic romance," he added playfully.

Fili rolled his eyes and smirked. "Leave it to you to try to best the classics."

"Oh, I will," Kili teased.

"Go to bed, before your master has need of you," Fili taunted.

Kili's eyes widened and he was overcome for a moment before he retorted "Not if his master has need of him first." He made a lewd gesture which caused Fili to roll his eyes and shove him towards the camp.

\--

Kili almost walked into Dwalin on his way back to bed. Like any dwarve he had could see fairly well in the dark, he had just been too distracted with his thoughts to watch where he was going.

"Still up, lad?" Dwalin asked gruffly, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

"On my way down," Kili said with a suspicious amount of cheer.

Dwalin looked past him to Bilbo's bedroll. If he was sleeping why was Kili still up, and so happy? He glanced over the younger dwarve's form and took in his rumpled appearance, reddened lips and the new cord hanging around his neck. He was never one to make an emotional scene but truly had a strong sentiment to those who found companionship. Without a word he clasped both of Kili's shoulders firmly and knocked his head against his. He rubbed his upper arms and smiled before stepping around him to find Fili.

Kili stood stunned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. While this manner of courting wasn't discrete it did have the benefit of lacking formality - especially that of a royal courting. Even without a kingdom and on the road Thorin would surely insist the heirs of Durin observe all necessary pageantry, at least as much as possible.

\--

The morning routine began uneventfully. Those not already awake woke up to Thorin's bellowing. They broke their fast quickly and marched forward, careful not to lose the path in the forest that seemed to grow thicker around them with each step.

The plantlife was dense and looked sinister, even the air itself felt ominous. The company moved along in relative silence and when someone was moved to make conversation it was said in hushed tones as if the trees themselves were suspicious.

Bilbo had noticed a few of the dwarves giving repeated glances to his new ankle adornment. No one approached him about it so the only looks he paid mind to were the conspicuous sneaked glances from Kili. His dwarve had spent the day walking ahead of him but would turn around and look at him with lust or wonder and a mischievous smile before turning away when their eyes met for too long.

Dwalin had noted, with some apprehension, that Bilbo wore a similar cord to Kili's around his ankle. While he strongly felt the need to set the hobbit straight about his gross mishandling of a proper courting his original duties as the king's guard called. The forest was suspicious and the further they walked into elve territory the more treacherous their path became. He was alert and defensive and regretfully hadn't spoken to the hobbit yet that day.

Bofur was the first to strike up a conversation with Bilbo. He fell in stride with him before leaning in and asking "Did you sleep well?"

Bilbo started and blushed. "Well enough," he answered. He couldn't be sure if this was the usual hobbits-are-soft sort of teasing or if this was a lead-in to last night specifically. Either way he didn't feel ready to have the conversation that might happen. He looked to Dwalin helplessly but his appointed mentor was ahead with Thorin. Probably debating who hates elves more, he thought chuckling to himself. 

"Something worth smiling about?" Bofur teased, noting Bilbo's smile. "I have a mind to hear it if you'll share. This forest seems to take all the cheer out of a dwarve."

Bilbo leaned in conspiratorially and whispered his suspicions.

Bofur laughed loudly attracting the attention of the rest of the group. When Thorin glared in his direction he laughed harder, leaning heavily on to Bilbo as he wiped tears from him eyes. 

"Aye, you've got them there," he said. 

Bilbo was glad to have some form of merriment, more so to be the cause of it. It wasn't just dwarves that the forest robbed of good humor. 

The happy moment quickly passed and the day seemed to grow even darker the further they walked forward. In their earlier trek into Mirkwood, the sun had passed through the leaves, shining green light and gentle shadows on the ground beneath. Now the canopy was so thick with heavy moss and leaves that almost no light shown through. Bilbo hadn't seen a single patch of direct sun light in hours. The air felt heavy and hot even as it darkened further. When they could barely see in front of them Thorin called for them to halt and make camp. 

A fire was hastily made and dinner prepared and served without much cheer. While small attempts of conversation were made they quickly dropped off and never made it to engaging more than two or three participants. 

Despite the lack of chatter the company remained close together. No one spread out and there was no opportunity to sneak off for a private talk - not that anyone would at this point. 

Bilbo sat fretfully near the fire with his knees drawn up. He stared into the flames and tried to imagine he was at Bag End unwinding in front of the fire. The unfamiliar and menacing sounds around him kept dragging him away to more unpleasant thoughts. It wasn't until Dwalin started shouting that he realized they weren't just getting closer in his mind.

"Get up, draw your weapons!" he shouted. "Damn fire drew them right to us," he explained as he dumped the remains of their meal over the flames. Not a word of complaint was uttered, as he stomped out the glowing coals with his boots. 

Every dwarve was on alert. Bilbo had ended up pushed back into a protective circle - again. He might have been annoyed at their behavior if he wasn't preoccupied entirely with not voicing a slew of complaints and regrets. He remained silent and kept his hand on the hilt of his weapon. He mentally recalled Dwalin's lessons as time slowly trudged by. He couldn't see anything over the heads of the dwarves but it was so dark he was confident he wouldn't have been able to make anything out either way. He turned so he was facing Kili's back and breathed deeply.

Once the tenuous friendly atmosphere had dissipated it was clear they were in a bad setting. They had camped on the path and were open to attack at all sides. Even the dwarve's superior vision in the dark did not yield more than large, distorted shapes and red, reflective eyes. The stand-off lasted for some time, with dwarves ready to fight to the last and the animals either curious yet menacing by nature or turned off by having to fight for their meal eventually broke away.

There were no more camp fires after that night.


End file.
